bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 12
Big Brother 12 is the twelfth regular series of Big Brother UK and is the second series to air on Channel 5 and 5* after Celebrity Big Brother 8 which airs in August 2011. Pre-Big Brother In April 2011, Channel 5 announced that they had brought the rights to air Big Brother in the UK for two years. A official statment from Channel 5 was published online at this web address http://www.channel5.com/articles/big-brother-comes-to-channel-5. However users can use www.channel5.com/bigbrother to get to the article. Channel 5 revealed that they had kept the iconic Big Brother Eye logo for the new series in a new hi-tech 3D animated version of the eye with a theme of moving clouds. The original theme music also continued to be used in a newly remixed version. Presenters Channel 5 confirmed on July 22nd that Ex- Housemate Brian Dowling (Winner of Big Brother 2 and Ultimate Big Brother would be presenting the main Big Brother show. Emma Willis, who presented Big Brother's Little Brother last year is returning to host a brand-new spin-off show, Big Brother's Bit On The Side The House Soon after Ultimate Big Brother it was revealed that Endemol had applied for planning permision for the Big Brother House to be kept at its current site at Elstree Studios in Borehamwood where every series of Big Brother has been since Big Brother 3 in 2002. For the new series, the House was given an opulent look with a spacious main living area and kitchen, a luxury bedroom with gold frames around the mirrors and a spacious open plan bathroom. The latter has a double shower cabinet with a semi-frosted surround. Several of the male housemates have been caught on camera showering naked with their genitals visible in a blurred view. The garden lay-out was also inherited from Celebrity Big Brother 2011. This contains a large oblong pool with a bridge, a smoking area with wickerwork furniture, areas of artificial turn an decking and an outdoor shower. Some of the housemates have used the latter in swimwear during fine weather and Aaron was seen showering naked at the outdoor shower in Week 3. The garden has been used extensively for many of the tasks and hosted Pamela Anderson's VIP party on launch night. During Week 6, in the run-up to Halloween, the crypt made its debut, a hidden vaulted room containing tombstones, skulls, cobwebs and other horror accessories. From here, Anton and Jay watched and listened to their fellow housemates before returning to to join them during a "seance" on Day 41. Spin-Off shows Channel 5 confirmed on July 22nd that Emma Willis would be hosting a brand-new spin-off show 'Big Brother's Bit On The Side'. This has a late night slot and invites celebrity panel and an audience to discuss the day's highlights with some exclusive clips from the day's action in the house. The show tends to contain adult themes and swearing, often with a high content of lewd topics. On Sunday nights, the show takes the form of quiz on the week's events in the house and a ratings round on the housemates' qualities scored by an ex-housemate. Big Brother news, interviews and exclusive clips also feature in Channel 5's early evening magazine show, 'OK! TV'. Live Feed Channel 5 have confirmed that Big Brother will not be returning with a 24 hour Live Feed which transmits footage direct from the House live on either a Computer or a Red-Button service on TV. Instead they would be focusing on more interactive features on Facebook and Mobile Phones. Housemates Aaron Allard Aaron Allard-Morgan (born 20 November 1980) is a 30 year old contract manager from Weston-super-Mare. During his first few weeks in the house, he flirted, kissed and shared a bed with Maisy, Faye and Tom. His closest relationship was with Faye with whom he shared a hot dinner date in Week 1. Aaron faced the public vote twice in the first month and he was nominated for eviction again in Week 5 with three votes. He survived with the largest share of the public vote to save on each occasion. Aaron became the victim of nomination again on Day 46, this time chosen by the housemates' friends and family. He was again saved by the public with the largest vote to save. He survived as far as the final fortnight and will go through to the final week without facing the public vote. Aden Theobold Aden Theobald (born 31 August 1992) is a 19 year old student from Enfield, London. He is currently studying to be a psychiatrist and claims to have the intelligence quotient of 160. On Day 2, Aden was the second housemate to receive immunity from the first set of nominations when Pamela Anderson chose him as the best date. Aden formed a close attachment to Rebeckah and was often seen in bed with her until her eviction. Aden was nominated in Week 5 and was evicted on Day 36 after losing to the vote to save. Alex Rose Alex Rose Lee (born 6 November 1992) is an 18 year old from South Shields, Newcastle. She has worked as an air hostess and as an assistant in McDonald's. Alex has previously taken part in BBC Three's Snog Marry Avoid?. She has completed a number of tasks including one requiring her to walk 2 miles around the house and took her part in the 'Say Yes' task by enduring four successive spray tans. Her closest friends in the house were Tom and Harry. Anton Anton Murphy (born 1 October 1987) is a 24 year old musician from Croydon, South London. He runs a record label and produces his own music from his studio in London. On Day 23, Anton celebrated his 24th birthday in the House when he was pranked by Big Brother into believing that his pop single had made the Top Ten in the charts. Anton was nominated for eviction in Week 5. He was nominated again in Week 6 but in a surprise twist, left the main house to enter the crypt along with Jay where they eavesdropped on their fellow housemates and secretely controlled tasks. Anton rejoined the house after a "seance" on the night of Day 41, but lost the public vote to save on Day 43 when he was evicted. Faye Faye Palmer (born 2 November 1991) is a 19 year old wrestler from Tamworth, Staffordshire. She takes part in competitive wrestling under the name Darcy Steele. On Day 1, Faye was one of the five housemates chosen by Pamela Anderson to enter a VIP party in the garden with Anderson herself. On Day 25, she was nominated for eviction. She also faced the public vote in Weeks 5 and 7 but survived on each occasion. She faced the public vote again in Week 8 when she was evicted. Harry Blake Harry Blake (born 5 August 1988) is a 23 year old from Cheshire. He owns his own milkshake factory and claims he is close to making £1,000,000 by the time he is 25 years old. Harry won the 'Clucking Hell' endurance test, giving him immunity from eviction. He has formed close house friendships with Alex, Mark and Aaron. His most notable moment was in Week 4 when he saboted the shopping when he ordered 500 bananas along with 50 boxes of frosted flakes, food dye, milk and chocolate instead of the requested items. In Week 6, Harry faced the public vote but survived on Day 43. In Week 7, he faced the public vote again and got least votes, so was evicted. Heaven Heaven Afrika (born 10 October 1980) is a 30 year old model, actor, writer and holistic healer from London. She is currently writing a novel. On Day 1, she was one of the five housemates chosen by Pamela Anderson to enter a VIP party in the garden earning a golden swimsuit for being the most entertaining VIP guest. This granted her immunity from nomination in Week 1 but at the end of Week 3, Heaven was evicted. During her time in the house she clashed with fellow housemate Rebeckah. She was runner-up in the 'Clucking Hell' task and completed a bungee jump as part of the group 'Say Yes' task. Jay MKray Jay McKray (born 29 March 1984) is a 27 year old plumber, fitness Instructor, body builder, DJ and barber from Newcastle. He was rated the best looking male in Newcastle. He has extensive tattoos and as a bodybuilder, he has often complained at the lack of food in the house. In Week 5, Jay was up for eviction, facing the public vote to save and faced the same fate in Week 6. However, in a major twist, he left the main house along with Anton to become a 'ghost' to live in a haunted crypt for 2 days spying and listening in on housemates and manipulating tasks. Jay re-joined the housemates during a "seance" in the crypt on Day 41 and survived the public vote on Day 43. He faced the public vote again in Week 7 after Jem walked but survived. He survived to face the final week as a possible series winner. Jem Jemma Palmer is Faye's sister. She is a 28 year old former Gladiator from the Sky TV series Gladiators and she entered the house on Day 29. On entering the house, she stated she was 25 years old, but Big Brother later outed her age as 28 during the Week 5 shopping task. On Day 43, she survived, having been nominated in Week 6. She was once again nominated for eviction on Day 46, this time by the housemates' friends and family. Louise Louise Cliffe (born 9 December 1985) is a 24 year old actress, singer, writer and model from Manchester. She has appeared in various popular magazines due to her modelling career and has been crowned Miss Manchester. Louise has also appeared in various films such as Wrong Turn 3: Left for Dead and Annihilation Earth. On Day 1, Louise was one of the five housemates chosen by Pamela Anderson to enter a VIP party in the garden with Anderson. In Week 8, Louise was nominated for eviction. Maisy Maisy James (born 26 July 1992) is a 19 year old store assistant from Kent. In Week 1, she won Pamela Anderson's Slow Motion Baywatch task. She bedded fellow housemate Aaron when they shared a passionate kissing session. In Week 3, her father sent her a message from an aircraft banner telling her to behave. On Day 25, she was nominated for eviction. Mark Mark Henderson (born 24 November 1982) is a 28 year old sales assistant from Berkshire. He has a huge love for animals and a major phobia of egg whites. In Week 1, Mark streaked with fellow housemate Tom during a drunken conga dance. During his time in the house, he often appeared on camera naked and talked about his penis size. During the 'Say Yes' task in Week 2, Mark was required to spend the day nearly naked in a tiny pair of underpants. Mark often told the housemates surreal animal-related stories. On Day 27, Mark walked as he felt unable to continue participating in the programme due feeling "trapped". He has since appeared on spin-off show, Big Brother's Bit on the Side. Rebeckah Rebeckah Vaughan (born 24 May 1983) is a 28 year old club hostess and community volunteer from Wirral where she runs a dance studio for underprivileged children. During her time in the house, she grew very attached to Aden and clashed with Heaven. She was evicted at the second Friday night eviction show on Day 22. Tashie Tashie Jackson (born 9 January 1990) is a 21 year old singer and actress from Oxford. She claims to be able to speak five different languages and enjoys belly dancing in her spare time. On Day 1, Tashie was one of the five housemates chosen by Pamela Anderson to enter a VIP party in the garden with Anderson herself. She was evicted at the first Friday night eviction show of the series. Tom Tom O'Connell (born 7 November 1990) is a 20 year old sales assistant from Solihull in the West Midlands. He studied psychology before dropping out of university. On Day 1, Tom was one of the five housemates chosen by Pamela Anderson to enter a VIP party. He refused to have his hair cropped for the 'Say Yes' task but was successful in passing the 'Battle of the Brains' and 'Meal shakes' task. Tom has stated that he is bisexual and he flirted with and was kissed by Aaron during Week 1. After a period of falling out, the pair made friends again in the final fortnight of the show. Tom also formed a friendship with Alex which became more romantic as the series end approached. Nominations table Notes * Pamela Anderson was able to give immunity to chosen housemates during her stay by giving them a golden swimsuit. Heaven and Aden have received the first two swimsuits. Category:Big Brother UK Category:Big Brother 12 UK